O Segredo de Hermionga
by KitFisto21
Summary: Harry e Ava se deparam com um mistério internacional envolvendo sua amiga Hermionga. Será possível ajudá-la, mesmo com suas incríveis limitações cerebrais? descubra! M rated!
1. Capítulo 1

**Antes de ler, gostaria de fazer algumas observações importantes: **esta fic foi originalmente escrita em 2007. Não poderia publicá-la integralmente sem antes fazer uma considerável "remasterização" dos capítulos, para corrigir erros de escrita (alguns pequenos, outros nem tanto). Como a fic é grande o suficiente para ser publicada em seu formato original, a edição ocorrerá capítulo por capítulo, mas não deve demorar muito, afinal, ela já está pronta há anos (literalmente! =P). Outra coisa: ela é a continuação de outra fic minha, _Harry Potter e a Pocilga da Moral_. Mesmo que não seja importante para se entender esta aqui, seria interessante dar uma conferida (está no meu perfil)! **esta fic não possui conteúdo explícito, só está classificada como _M _por causa das piadas com conteúdo ambíguo-sexual \o/**. E por fim, como não poderia faltar, o Disclaimer: **Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, _Scholastic Books_, _Bloomsbury Publishing_, Editora Rocco ou _Warner Bros. Entertainment_. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos**. Boa leitura!

_O Autor_

_

* * *

_

**O SEGREDO DE HERMIONGA**

Logo após a festa de Hagrid, o trio maravilha (Harry, Ron e Hermionga) se dirigiu ao castelo. Ao chegarem na sala comunal da Grifinória, se depararam com Fred e Jorge fazendo suas picaretagens de sempre, desta vez vendendo lubrificantes em spray, camisinhas imperceptíveis e impecavelmente transparentes, e um viagra de duração de 1 mês. Hermionga então se dirigiu à escada do dormitório das meninas, mas antes de dar o 1° passo, se virou e encarou a cara vazia de Ron e a de indiferença eterna de Harry.

- Estava pensando... vocês já pensaram em sair da Inglaterra? Tipo, os livros da biblioteca não falam muito sobre o resto da Europa Ocidental, muito menos da Oriental, e nada sobre o resto do mundo!

- Como assim o _resto do mundo_? – perguntou Harry, dando um olhar indagador.

- Digo, a gente só fala da Inglaterra, os livros são Ingleses, só aprendemos sobre a História da Magia do Reino Unido e, sem dar nenhuma justificativa, Hogwarts é a melhor escola de bruxaria do mundo, sem podermos compará-la com qualquer outra porque não conhecemos nenhuma!

- Conhecemos sim! A Beauxbatons e a Durmstrang!

- É, eu sei, mas elas são escolas europeias! Afff, deixa pra lá, vamos dormir porque eu tô cansada daquela festa estúpida do Hagrid!

- Por mim tudo bem! Hoje você dorme aí mesmo, tá Ron?

Harry deixou o amigo em pé, babando como sempre. Ao bater a porta do dormitório dos meninos, Harry ouviu o barulho de Ron caindo no chão, onde passaria o resto da noite.

* * *

Harry acordou cerca de três horas da madrugada, ouvindo um barulho estranho na sala comunal da Grifimdória. Saltou da cama e correu para a porta do seu dormitório, abrindo-a lentamente e sem fazer barulho. A sala estava muito escura, mas conseguiu ver um vulto correndo em direção ao dormitório das meninas, abrindo a porta e fechando-a discretamente. Ele também conseguia ouvir a Mulher Baleia Azul resmungando sobre algo do tipo "Porra, esse povo acha que eu sou porteira 24 horas?". Harry, depois de um tempo indefinido olhando através da brecha da porta, retornou à cama e dormiu, ainda com o ocorrido perturbando-o em seus curtos sonhos.

* * *

Harry acordou novamente às 9 da manhã, um horário comum para um jovem inglês mimado, metido e preguiçoso que estuda em um internato para bruxos _apenas ingleses_. Vestiu-se e desceu as escadas do dormitório, tendo cuidado para não tropeçar no corpo aparentemente sem vida de Ron, e depois se agachando para levantá-lo.

- Ah! Que dia é hoje? Quem é você? Mamãe? Urghaaaa!!! – Ron começou a vomitar no chão da Sala Comunal _de novo_. Quando Ava-Gina ia passando, Harry perguntou:

- Ava, você viu a Monga por aí?

- Não, ela ainda não acordou... – disse ela, antes de dar um bocejo com um bafo insuportável de cerveja amanteigada misturado com esperma.

- Ah... mas você deve ter visto a aluna que chegou de madrugada ontem né? - disse Harry, cobrindo seu nariz discretamente.

- Ah, aquela era eu! Estava voltando das minhas _sessões_... é que mamãe quer comprar um pouco de papel higiênico pro ano que vem, sabe...

- Ah... tá bom então! Tchau, até a aula de Zoofilia, quero dizer, a aula do Hagrid!

Ava então foi cuidar de seus afazeres sexo-profissionais e se afastou de Harry, que ainda estava amparando Ron em sua ida ao Salão Principal, onde iam tomar café. O teto daquela manhã mostrava um céu parcialmente nublado, anunciando que uma possível chuva se aproximava do castelo ("Por que eu nunca vi previsão do tempo no Profeta Diário?"). O café da manhã estava um tédio: torradas com manteiga e suco de abóbora, um típico café da manhã bruxo Inglês, obviamente.

- Afff, quando aquela vaca vai chegar? – Harry deixou escapar enquanto se demorava na mesa, colocando na boca sua 12ª torrada sem sabor, mesmo com uma tonelada de manteiga artificial.

- Oi povo! – uma voz familiarmente arrogante soou atrás de Harry e Ron.

Hermionga estava andando lentamente ao lado da mesa da Grifimdória, usando seus provocantes óculos estilo rolha de poço. Estava também com uma expressão de cansaço e mistério, como as notas de Harry nas provas de Prevenção a DSTs.

- Por que demorou tanto pra acordar, Monga? – desabafou Harry logo que ela sentou.

- Nossa, é bom te ver também! – respondeu, com um tom de omissão de como quando não queria dar cola em _todas_ as provas de Hogwarts. – Bem, eu tive uma noite... perturbada.... sabe, acho que exagerei na feijoada ontem na festa do Hagrid...

- Sei... – disse Harry, em seu tom de desconfiança nada discreto, enquanto tomava mais um gole de seu suco de abóbora (que agora percebeu ser na verdade _Tang_, e provavelmente vencido). Algo estava errado, mas ele se perguntava se não era mais uma de suas crises paranóicas extremamente irritantes e incovenientes.

- Bem, Harry, eu tenho aula de Masturbação Profissional com a Profª. Xania, e hoje vai ter aula prática! – disse ela, a última palavra com forçada excitação (em ambos os sentidos), dando ainda mais incentivo a Harry para pensar que ela estava escondendo algo dele.

- Tá. Então tchau, te vejo na aula de Zoofi... do Hagrid!

- Ok, te vejo lá. Tchau Harry, tchau Ron... ei, limpa a baba dele Harry, ele tá começando a espumar! A vacina tá em dia?

- Acho que sim... depois eu verifico a cartela. Tchau, e boa "aula"!

- Tchau!

Hermionga se afastou de Harry, um pouco preocupada com a explícita desconfiança do amigo, mas seus pensamentos foram logo substituídos pelo de luxúria pura. Harry voltou sua atenção para Ron, que estava com a cabeça de lado e babava mais que o normal. Onde estava Ava? Agora era seu turno de cuidar do Ron! "Já sei, vou deixá-lo aqui, aí posso vadiar sem ter que arrastar essa âncora que deixa rastro com sua secreção", pensou Harry, e saiu sem um pingo de remorso em sua consciência, deixando Ron tombar de lado no banco e depois cair no chão, amortecido pela poça de sua própria baba.

O dia, como Harry havia previsto, começava a esfriar. Ele estava escorado nas portas principais de Hogwarts, de onde podia-se ver ao longe nuvens cinzentas chegando ao castelo, anunciando a tempestade e emitindo o som grave e distante dos trovões. A brisa que elas traziam era agradável até certo ponto, pois ficava cada vez mais frio. Haviam poucos alunos nos gramados, e estes poucos começavam a voltar ao castelo, até que apenas Harry estava lá, parado, olhando para as nuvens se aproximando mais e mais, com sua típica cara de nada.


	2. Capítulo 2

Horas depois, Harry estava sentado em sua poltrona favorita (com uma cratera no meio, como aquela do 007) em frente à lareira, que crepitava ocasionalmente, o que era difícil de notar, pois o som era fortemente abafado pelo das gotas de chuva nas janelas da Sala Comunal da Grifimdória. A sala estava parcialmente cheia de alunos mofando e falando sobre suas fantasias sexuais aleatoriamente.

- Ava! Que bom te ver! Oi Ron! – disse Harry ao ver Ava chegando e arrastando Ron pelo chão, deixando seu característico rastro de baba pegajosa pelo caminho.

- Oi Harry! Mofando? – disse ela, soltando Ron, que bateu a cabeça no chão, mas sem acordar de seu estado vegetativo.

- Sempre! Ei, você viu a Monga por aí?

- Uai, ela não tava tendo aula de Masturbação Profissional com a Profª. Xania? Ouvi dizer que hoje ia ter aula prática! – Ava se deteve em um devaneio, mas logo ficou online. – Bem, acho que a aula já deve ter acabado, não? A gente ia se encontrar na aula de Zoo... do Hagrid! Mas que merda! Só que parece foi cancelada, né? Com essa chuva! Prefiro ficar molhada de outra maneira...

- Graças a Deus! Muito bem, nós precisamos encontrar a Monga, acho que ela está escondendo algo da gente...

- Você acha? Ela não sabe mentir, no máximo faz salada em perguntas de opinião...

- É sério! Já sei! Já que ela está desaparecida, podemos investigar as coisas dela no dormitório das meninas!

- Harry, o que você está dizendo? Como você pode sugerir algo desse tipo, é tão anti-ético e imaturo! Não podemos fazer isso com a Monga, ela é nossa amiga!

- Você tem mais alguma coisa pra fazer?

- Não... ok, você me convenceu. Vamos lá!

E lá foram Harry e Ava. Primeiro, jogaram várias moedas de chocolate no chão para distrair os alunos da sala, e então subiram as escadas do dormitório das meninas que, felizmente, não possuía nenhuma garota dormindo lá (sozinha ou acompanhada).

- Qual a cama da Monga? – perguntou Harry para Ava.

- É aquela com o nome "Puta CDF" escrito na cabeceira. Eu ajudei a escrever! \o/

- Muito bem então: você vasculha a mochila e eu olho embaixo do colchão.

- Ok.

Harry e Ava começaram a revistar os pertences de Hermionga. Harry não se surpreendeu em ver quilos e quilos de livros técnicos, que poderiam estar falando sobre qualquer coisa, mas ele não entenderia porque era analfabeto funcional. Mas, no fundo da mochila, debaixo dos livros "Como Ser Uma Nerd Arrogante e Ter Uma Consciência Limpa" , "Guia de Iniciação À Burguesia Intelectual" e "Depilação Pubiana Rápida, Prática e Indolor"; Harry achou várias cartas com o selo nada discreto _TOP FUCKING SECRET_.

- Mas que porra é essa?!? – deixou escapar ao ver as cartas.

- O que foi? – perguntou Ava, colocando as edições de _The Basilisc_ de Hermionga na bolsa e se aproximando de Harry.

- Olha essas cartas aqui! Elas são cartas, né?

- São sim! E parece que elas tem um selo _TOP FUCKING SECRET_! por que será? Será que é importante?

- Não sei! Vamos dar uma olhada!

- Ok. Vou ler. Aqui está: _'Querida filha, estamos de volta à Inglaterra. Conseguimos realizar a nossa missão em Moscou, definitivamente. Estamos em Londres, em um hotel trouxa, mas apenas por enquanto. Mandei a sua permissão de saída e as devidas explicações para Dumbilóide. Bem... nós teremos que nos exilar. Quando disse que realizamos nossa missão em Moscou, não estava mentindo, mas tivemos que pagar um preço... não podemos ficar mais de um dia em um mesmo lugar, estamos fugindo, não posso dizer de quem, mas só viemos à Londres para nos despedirmos. Vamos para Lisboa amanhã, e de lá vamos para a Islândia, onde ninguém pensaria em nos seguir, já que ninguém fala de lá mesmo... venha nos encontrar hoje, às 3:33, do lado daquele relógio grande, já que é o único lugar que eu conheço na cidade. Ah, o seu pai te manda um abraço, tinha esquecido que ele existia. Beijos, Mamãe-que-finge-que-é-trouxa'_. Puta que pariu! Que porra foi aquela caralho?!?

Harry e Ava se sentaram na cama de Monga, refletindo sobre a carta da mãe dela. _Mamãe-que-finge-que-é-trouxa_...

- Então a mãe da Monga não é trouxa... – sussurrou Ava, olhando o vazio.

- O quê? Como você chegou a essa conclusão sem noção?

- Harry, você não ouviu? Tava escrito _Mamãe-que-finge-que-é-trouxa_! isso quer dizer que...?

- ...

- Harry!

- Ah sim, é claro!

- Poisé... o que será?

- Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo? _Petrificus Totalus_!

Hermionga estava na porta do dormitório das meninas, apontando a varinha para os dois, que agora estavam paralisados, deitados em sua cama, com a cabeça virada para o rabisco "Puta CDF" na cabeceira. Hermionga estava vestindo uma capa de chuva que ainda estava molhada, mas Harry e Ava podiam ver que sua amiga estava mais pálida do que o normal.

- Muito bem, agora eu quero saber o que vocês estavam procurando na minha mochila!

- ... – (eles não podiam falar porque estavam petrificados, né? \o)

- Ah é, desculpe, dei uma de Ron aqui. _Finite Incantatem_!

- Ufa! Bem, nós estávamos procurando algo que explicasse esse seu comportamento estranho! – disparou Ava, antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo idiota, como sempre fazia.

- Mas... o que é isso? Nada aconteceu... está tudo bem!

- Você não parece nada bem Monga! – disse Harry.

Era verdade. Hermionga parecia exausta, mas fazia de tudo para manter o seu ar de controle próprio e dar a sua usual impressão de _Adolescente madura e independente Capricho_.

- O Harry está certo Monga, você não parece nada bem. Sente aqui conosco, vamos conversar. Não precisa esconder nada da gente, somos seus amigos, lembra? – disse Ava, deixando um espaço na cama para que ela se sentasse.

Ela o fez, deixando seus ombros caírem e soltou a notícia que no resto do mês seria a capa em todas as revistas e jornais, tanto bruxos quanto trouxas:

- Ocorreu um atentado. Explodiram o Big Ben.


	3. Capítulo 3

Os três ficaram em silêncio. O único som no dormitório era o das gotas de chuva que chicoteavam as janelas com violência. "Explodiram o Big Ben... explodiram... explodiram...". O que aquela palavra significava mesmo? Explosão. Sim, Harry e Ava sabiam muito bem o que era explodir alguma coisa, ambos tinham uma vasta experiência nisso. Mas... explodir o Big Ben... era simplesmente surreal.

- Mas... você tem certeza? – perguntou Ava, seus olhos focados em um ponto aleatório no chão.

- Sim... eu... eu estava lá quando aconteceu... – sussurrou Hermionga, fazendo um esforço mínimo para que as palavras saíssem de sua garganta. Pareciam mortas, rastejando até os ouvidos dos outros dois.

Harry, depois de um tempo fazendo um enorme esforço para processar a informação, olhou para Hermionga. Seus olhos estavam úmidos, sem que se precisasse pensar muito para perceber do que. Ele não conseguia entender o que acontecera até agora, nem imaginá-la vendo isso com os próprios olhos.

- Como... como isso _aconteceu_? – sussurrou ele, as palavras relutantes em deixar o confortável silêncio.

- Eu... eu estava com meus pais na Bridge St. Cruzávamos a ponte. A nossa despedida havia acabado, e eu já não estava muito bem. Foi quando aconteceu. Um... meu Deus, não consigo acreditar no que vi... um _raio de luz_, como produzido por um feitiço, só que muito maior, foi em direção ao nosso carro, mas errou por pouco. A ponte ficou com uma cratera. Aí, depois, mais outro... e mais outro... parecia que alguém queria nos matar a qualquer custo, mesmo que tivesse que explodir a ponte inteira! Então... um parecia não estar em nossa direção... foi direto pro Big Ben. A explosão fez com que meu corpo todo vibrasse... o chão vibrou... o ar vibrou... olhei para o Big Ben, em chamas, pela metade... meu Deus, pela metade! A Bridge St. Estava brilhante, o fogo parecia se divertir, dançando pela rua e engolindo os carros que passavam, se alimentando deles como um monstro insaciável... foi um espetáculo macabro, terrível. Não sei se vou algum dia esquecer o que presenciei... eu... eu... ah...

Hermionga caiu no choro, mesmo que tentasse contê-lo com todas as forças, mas finalmente cedeu, quando recebeu o abraço de Ava. Harry ficou olhando o vazio. Não aguentava olhá-la, era possível ver o horror em seus olhos, como que fosse infectá-lo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou às 11 da manhã. Ainda estava pensando no que acontecera na tarde passada, mas mesmo depois de ter dormido a noite inteira, não se sentia melhor. Ainda não _conseguia_ acreditar no que tinha ouvido de sua amiga. O que significava explodir o ícone da Inglaterra? Seria uma ameaça? De quem? Por quê? O que estava acontecendo? Seria os Comensais? ou o prórprio Voldemort?

As perguntas ecoavam em sua cabeça, uma começando depois da outra, sem descanso. Será que Hermionga teria as respostas, assim como nas aulas? Ela havia dito que aos raios caíam na direção do carro onde ela e seus pais estavam... eles seriam um alvo? _A_ _carta_! sim! A carta! Teria os atentados algo a ver com a missão dos pais de Hermionga em Moscou?

Ah! Os pais dela! Nunca foram trouxas! Como _ela_ pôde! Ela era sua amiga! Dumbilóide também sabia? Ele poderia muito bem saber... ele e seus segredos... é claro, Harry era muito imaturo para saber de tudo... suas emoções pipocavam a todo instante, deixando-o tonto e angustiado. Harry se vestiu e se dirigiu para o Salão Principal, andando o mais devagar que conseguia, como um bêbado com medo de cair. Quando chegou, avistou Monga e Ava num canto e caminhou lentamente para lá. O salão estava quieto, todos lendo seus exemplares do Profeta Diário, o Big Ben em fogo na capa.

Ao se sentar, Hermionga começou.

- Muito bem. Acho que vou começar explicando o porquê da nossa partida...

- O quê? Que partida? – indagou Harry, sentindo uma onda de calor atravessando seu corpo.

- Nós vamos partir para Londres hoje à tarde. Recebemos permissão do Ministério da Magia e de Dumbilóide. Aliás, vamos a _mando_ do Ministério _e_ de Dumbilóide. Quando chegarmos na _King's Cross_, conheceremos os nossos aurores. 7, por sinal. Aí, depois...

- Peraí! Do que você está falando? Ir pra Londres? _agora_? e para que aurores?

- Para nossa proteção! A estação está interditada, após ser evacuada ontem. Na verdade, toda a Inglaterra está paralisada. A maioria dos locais púbicos foram fechados. O governo trouxa não sabe o que fazer, mas mesmo assim conseguimos acesso à estação. Mas nós não a deixaremos. Apenas vamos pegar outro trem, um trouxa, para que não nos identifiquem...

- Espera aí! Espere um pouco aí Monga! Você ainda não me disse _pra que_ vamos pra Londres, já que como disse, a cidade parou! E pegaremos _outro_ trem? Para não sermos _identificados_? por quem? Estamos fugindo de alguém? _É Voldemort_?

- Não Harry, esquece o Voldy, dessa vez não é ele não. Deixa eu contar tudo desde o início, ok? Como vocês leram a minha carta, mesmo que sem a minha autorização, vocês devem ter percebido que meus pais não são trouxas.

'Eu não _pude_ contar gente! Eu queria, mas eu não _podia_! eu tive que aguentar aquelas piadinhas idiotas do Draco, sendo sempre chamada de "Sangue Ruim", porque era realmente importante eu ficar de boca fechada! Os meus pais são aurores... bem, _especiais_. São como aurores espiões, mas de uma seção especial do Ministério. Chama-se 'Seção Especial dos Aurores Especiais Espiões do Ministério Que Tem Que Fingir Que São Trouxas Para Protegerem Sua Identidade', ou apenas SEAEEMQTQFQSTPPSI. Também a chamamos de 'Seção Especial'.'

'Aí, em uma dessas missões especiais, os meus pais tinham que roubar uma arma de bruxos Russos que pretendiam usar contra a Europa Ocidental, começando com a Inglaterra! Aí, eles se infiltraram nessa organização, conhecida por nós como 'Organização Russa Maléfica Do Mal Que Gosta De Explodir Relógios Grandes', ou apenas ORMDMQGDERG. Também a chamamos de 'A Organização'.'

'Poisé... Harry, acorda porra! Muito bem... a missão dos meus pais em Moscou era se infiltrar na A Organização e roubar essa arma maléfica do mal, e eles conseguiram! Só que agora A Organização está atrás deles, e eles tiveram de se esconder em Reiquiavique.'

- ...

- Fica na Islândia.

- ...

- FICA NA EUROPA, LOGO ACIMA DO REINO UNIDO!

- Ah... nunca ouvi falar!

- Não me surpreende... de qualquer forma, pra me garantir um certo apoio moral, eu e Dumbilóide decidimos que você e a Ava virão comigo nessa viagem. Alguma pergunta?


	4. Capítulo 4

Às 3:33 da tarde, lá estava o Trio Maravilha na estação de Hogsmead. Estavam sozinhos a princípio, e lhes foi ordenado para que esperassem pelo maquinista do trem no local.

- Peraí... – disse Ava, depois de um certo tempo olhando os trilhos da estação – e o Ron? Quem vai cuidar dele?

- Ah, o Draco se ofereceu e eu deixei... – disse Harry, com um olhar inocente (que na verdade disfarçava a sua completa indiferença com a _criatura_).

- COMO ASSIM??? – disseram as duas meninas juntas, olhando-o com os olhos arregalados.

- Ora, ele disse 'por favor'!

- ...

- Vocês são os alvos, quero dizer, os passageiros!?!

Do nada, como sempre, 'brotou' um homem gordo com um boné azul, camiseta branca e calça _jeans_, vestindo um sobretudo e fumando um cigarrinho barato.

- Bem... somos! – disse Hermionga primeiro, porque como sempre, queria ser a primeira em _tudo_ - Você deve ser o Maquinista do nosso trem, certo?

- Sim... hoje vou levá-los a Londres, e vou deixá-los na...

- Sim, eu já sei de tudo idiota, mas onde está o trem? – disparou Hermionga, em mais um de suas crises histéricas de impaciência/arrogância extrema que lhe renderam o apelido 'Puta CDF'.

- Bem... ele está vindo aí!

Os três se viraram, e viram um trem chegando, em meio à névoa instaurada naquela tarde, dando um ar de mistério típico de filme de terror trouxa com baixo orçamento. Lá estava, na frente deles, o familiar trem que eles conheciam desde seu primeiro ano: o Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Ué... por que será que eu não pensei nisso antes? – deixou escapar Hermionga, como se estivesse discutindo uma questão da prova.

- Bem, é porque... – começou a falar o Maquinista.

- Esse trem é o único na região... deveria ser óbvio... – interrompeu Hermionga, em mais um de seus devaneios extremamente irritantes e inconvenientes.

- Bem, vocês já podem embarcar, as suas malas já devem estar no trem. Boa viagem! – disse ele rapidamente, antes que Hermionga o pudesse interromper novamente, e foi dar bundas por aí.

- Ótimo. Vocês dois, vamos logo, a morte é britânica¹.

- ...

- Quer dizer que ela é pontual.

- ...

- Nós corremos perigo de morte!

- Ah...

- Vamos logo suas lesmas, não podemos perder tempo!

E lá foram os três embarcar no trem. Ele estava vazio, obviamente, mas ver os corredores sem a tradicional suruba de começo e fim de semestre era algo muito inquietante para os três.

- Muito bem, o que vamos fazer aqui durante a nossa viagem a Londres? – disse Hermionga por fim, depois de ficar olhando os corredores vazios por um tempo.

- JÁ SEI! Nós podemos abrir a janela dos vagões e colocar a cabeça pra fora! – gritou Harry sem mais nem menos, dando um baita susto nas duas outras criaturas.

- Não! Nós todos vamos nos comportar até chegarmos lá. Cada vai ficar em sua própria cabine, porque nós não trouxemos camisinhas. - _sugeriu_ Hermionga.

Depois de algum tempo, lá estavam eles, ocupando todo o compartimento dos monitores, se batendo com travesseiros cheios de penas de algum animal (com penas), que Hermionga havia conjurado (afinal, Harry só sabia enfiar a varinha no nariz, e Ava só enfiava a dela no...).

Ao fim daquela brincadeira super sem graça/filme infantil/Sessão da Tarde, os três se sentaram nos bancos, observando as árvores passando através das grandes janelas, ofegantes.

- Essa foi uma ótima idéia não acham?!? – disse Hermionga, ainda respirando rápido, observando a paisagem.

- Foi sim! Mas acho que o Harry se aproveitou da brincadeira pra me _dar uma checada_... – disse Ava, olhando para Harry, ou melhor, para uma _parte_ dele.

- Para com isso Ava! Você sabe que a Poção do Dia Seguinte é difícil de se achar por aí!

- Ah, mas você acha que eu não tenho um estoque guardado sempre comigo?

- ...

Durante o resto da viagem, o trio ficou falando merda sobre os professores de Hogwarts, das crises emo-depressivas de Snoop, e do viagra de Dumbilóide. Depois, conseguiram arrebentar os cadeados que prendiam o carrinho de doces, pegando _todos _os doces para eles mesmos. Por fim, cochilaram nos bancos transformados em camas por Hermionga, no meio dos doces e embrulhos. Acordaram horas depois, com uma luz forte focando seus rostos.

- Afff... que merda... qual é o feitiço pra conjurar cortinas mesmo? – resmungou Ava, deixando escapar o seu hálito de banana e ovos (dica).

Depois de uns minutos de preguiça extrema, os três se levantaram e se depararam com uma paisagem diferente da do dia anterior. A janela enquadrava uma parede de tijolos escuros, um pouco da fumaça da locomotiva encobrindo o chão, e um homem apontando uma varinha para eles, de onde saía um feixe de luz.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi uma bagunça: os três começaram a se debater para saírem da cama, e correrem pelo corredor até a porta. Quando eles saíram, lá estavam, na estação deserta, 7 aurores. Eles não possuíam feições, pois eram figurantes 100% descartáveis, naturalmente.

Os três apertaram as mãos dos aurores, liderados por Auror 1. Ao apertaram a mão do último integrante da equipe, foram chamados novamente por Auror 1.

- Muito bem, o outro trem que vocês vão pegar já está pronto na estação trouxa. Por ordem do Ministério da Magia, Hermionga, para a sua própria segurança, deve se reunir a seus pais na Islândia, porque a essa hora, a A Organização já deve estar atrás de você para sequestrá-la. Mas já que você trouxe seus... _amigos_ com você, eles terão de se exilar na Islândia também.

- Mas como vamos chegar lá sem sermos notados? – perguntou Hermionga quando Auror 1 parou para respirar.

- Bem, vocês entrarão em um trem aparentemente cargueiro, e para não levantar suspeitas, nós escrevemos em suas laterias: "_NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS FUGINDO DA 'A ORGANIZAÇÃO' PORQUE A FILHA DOS AGENTES QUE ROUBARAM A SUA ARMA ESTÁ AQUI COM OS SEUS AMIgOS; SOMOS APENAS TROUXAS INGLESES FELIZES E QUE GOSTAM DE TOMAR CHÁ"_.

- Ok, agora eu quero saber como são as nossas acomodações no trem... como vai ser?!? – exigiu Hermionga ao Auror 1, como se ele fosse o gerente de um hotel, e ela, uma diva.

- Bem... quanto a isso, não tenho informações, mas presumo que o Ministério deve ter fabricado um trem confortável para sua viagem. Vamos embarcar e assim poderá tirar suas próprias conclusões.

Dizendo isso, guiou os três até a parede onde deveriam atravessar para chegar à estação trouxa.

- É aqui que nos separamos. De agora em diante, escoltaremos o trem, tenham uma boa viagem!

Hermionga foi a primeira a atravessar a parede, seguida de Ava, Harry, e o Maquinista, que levava suas malas. A estação King's Cross estava radicalmente diferente do que estavam acostumados: estava completamente deserta. As luzes estavam apagadas, e mesmo sendo dia a estação estava escura, pois estava nublado lá fora. As bilheterias estavam fechadas; as portas trancadas. Os passos dos poucos ocupantes ecoavam por toda a estação. Não havia som lá fora, apenas um carro de vez em quando e um helicóptero distante.

E lá estava o trem. Era todo preto e alto, sem janelas, e com frase ocupando toda a lateral, em letras maiúsculas.

* * *

_¹ __Piada escrota_

_

* * *

**AGORA QUE MINHAS FÉRIAS ACABARAM, NÃO TENHO PREVISÃO PARA QUANDO POSTAREI OS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DA FIC. PARA RECEBER UM ALERTA DE QUANDO UM NOVO CAPÍTULO FOR POSTADO, CLIQUE EM "SUBSCRIBE" NA PÁGINA DO MEU PERFIL.**_


End file.
